


Back In Time

by Sinner (Qhid_Link)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic Empire, Fluff, Light Angst, Royalty, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qhid_Link/pseuds/Sinner
Summary: Oh There Goes a Little Angst, Oh There Goes The Royalty au.Yes, Antarctic Empire.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, I Wasted My Spare Time Doing This Instead of The Other. Oh Well I'm Almost done With This So It's all Good.

"Hey Quackity, Fundy, Ranboo!" Tubbo Waved from a Distance. 

"Oh, Hi Tubbo!" Ranboo quickly Responded With a Cheerful Smile un his face. 

"Oh, Big Q... What are you holding there?" Tubbo asked while Shifting his eyes from Ranboo(b) To Quackity. 

"Oh Karl Gave Me This Saying It's Not Worth Much But Worth Reading. But He never Read It. So Fundy Wanted to read it to us. Want to Listen With Us?" Quackity asked. 

Tubbo thought about it and looked at the book. Covered in Light but Dark blue leather, held together in White. But What Catched His Attention Was That there was a White Sun In The Center. He swore He felt Like He's Seen it before. 

"Sure, I wouldn't Mind Hearing The Story!" Tubbo answered Enthusiastically. 

They Continued Walking Heading To The White House. After They Got Settled In To Listen Fundy Opened The Book, It Seemed Older Than L'manburg but It was Preserved. 

"Ok Let's Start!" Fundy Started Opening the Book; Seeing The First Words and Started Reading them Outloud. " Theseus The Third Prince To the Antarctic Empire. Born in 325 B.C" 

"Uhhhh Is This Really a Documentary Or Some Shit?!" Quackity Exclaimed 

"I Guess It is Quackity" Ranboo Answered Quietly. Bit of Disappointment In His Voice Too. 

"Ok, Is It Just Me or am I Feeling Dizzy" asked Fundy In a Slight Worried Tone 

It Got Darker and Darker For All Three and When They Woke Up They Didn't Seem To be In L'manburg anymore.  
____ 

Techno Had To Leave His Post When He Retrieved a Letter That His Father Had Gotten Sick. He Had many Thoughts Going Through His Head, The Voices Also there Saying. 

Dadza? 

Protect Dadza!

Sickza?! 

E 

Techno Strided Towards Tommy Who Had Been Training With a Swordsman Tutor. 

"Excuse Me, But I'll Be Needing Theseus." Techno announced To The Tutor Who Looked Up, Frightened. As Techno Pulled Theseus or His More Commonly Used Nickname Tommy. 

"Where The Fuck are You Dragging me Techno?!" Tommy Whisper Yelled after They Got ear shot away From The Others. 

"Thes- I Mean Tommy, Philzas sick" Techno Stated Bluntly. 

"WHAT?! What do you mean Techno?! Tommy Replied In Shock and Worry. 

"Tommy I'll be taking up dad's Place as King While He's Sick." Techno Stated. 

Tommy and Techno Strided Down the Cold Corridor, It was Extremely Quiet, Only Hearing Techno's Heels Of His Boots Going down The Long Icy Corridor. 

_____  
Fundy, Quackity, and Tubbo Suddenly Wake Up, In The absolute Cold Of The Corridor. 

They Looked Up To See a Teenager That Seemed to look like Tommy; But This Person had His Blonde Hair in a Small Braid on The Side of His Hair. A scar Littered his Cheek, blue vibrant eyes that Would seem To Glow In the darkness Of The Icy Corridor.  
The Teen had been Wearing a White Tunic, With a Light Blue Suit Striped With Gold. Cape With the Same White Symbol Of The Sun, That they had been on The Book except that There Were also Diamonds on The edges. The same Cape with White Pure Fur that reached up To His Long Ears and had Reached to his ankles. Gold also Lining The Edges of the Cape, gold Chains Hooking both sides of the Cape. 

An Emerald Earing adorning his left ear and an Ice Earing on his Right. With other sorts of gold and Silvers. A Crown made of Pure Ice that would never melt. Pants/Trousers that were White with a Dark blue desaturated color boots. 

Beside the Teen There was a Young Man that Had Pink Hair In a Long Loose Braid. Pig Mask, Tusk Long ears and Few Scars Littering his Partially Not Covered face. He was Wearing almost Everything Identical to the Younger boy Exept For Some Noticeable Differences Like His Cape, and His Sword on the Side of his waist. 

"TECHNOBLADE?!" Quackity Basically Shouted In Mid Terror. 

Technoblade Had looked back to see Three Intruders, but to his Surprise Weren't armed. The only thing he did say was. 

"HEH?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh sorry I didn't post, I have been having family problems.

_Technoblade Had looked back to see Three Intruders, but to his Surprise Weren't armed. The only thing he did say was. _   
  
_ "HEH?" _   
_ ____ _   
  
_"Who Are You" Tommy Declared Staring at the Strangers, Who knew Tommys Nickname that only the Royal Family Knew. _   
  
_"T-Tommy?" Tubbo managed To Stutter out " What Are you Doing With **TECHNOBLADE**?!" Tubbo ended up raising his voice in A surprised Shock manner. _   
  
_"Parden me, But **WHO THE FUCK** Are **YOU**." " I don't Remember anyone that isn't my **FAMILY** Calling me Tommy" Tommy Explained in a Offended Voice while Quoting Tubbo while he Talked. _   
  
_Ranboo Just Looked at Tubbo, Then to Technoblade and Tommy, then back to Fundy & Quackity. He was In a Slight Shock since these were the same people He was With Not so Long ago. _   
  
_ Fundy Opened his Mouth and Suddenly Said " I- Tommy? Technoblade? What are You wearing?!  **WHERE ARE YOU HEADED** ?!" Fundy asked in a Confused Voice. Just waiting until One of the two answered his question. _   
  
_Techno Spoke Up " Where We Go Is **None** Of Your Concern" Putting an emphasis on None. He Looked at all Four Men, Or well Children? Seeing there Clothes aren't Fit for this Weather or they weren't even from here. Techno looked at Tommy and Tommy stared right back at Him. Both agreeing what there doing next. _   
  
_'Take them with us to The King' Both Thought so that their father would be able to punish them accordingly for Breaking In Without Causing Damage, Which Would Accord To Light Punishment, of Imprisonment In Their Home for 2 Months. _   
  
_Tommy Glared at Them for a Moment and Stated "Come With us" in Which They had Done The group had Started Following Tommy and Techno to a Door. _   
  
_The Door Was Gigantic, There Was a White Sun In The Center, Snow Flakes Surrounding it. It felt Surreal, Those weren't Painted they Looked Carved, and Seemed To Be Coated in Ice By How Cold It was, and The group was a Bit Farther than The Others. They were able to see their Breaths Even! _   
  
_The adrenaline They Were On Quickly Faded; and the frost Finally Settled in. It was Extremely Cold. _   
  
_Quackity was a Hybrid, half Duck. Tubbo was part Ram, Ranboo part Enderman And Something Unknown. While Fundy was A shape-shifter Like his Mother. _   
  
_Some weren't Species that Would Usually Be Found in The Cold, Let Lone The Coldest Kingdom Of all The kingdoms. _   
  
_Tommy Looked at Techno and Slightly Jabbed him with His Elbow, He Meet Techno's Eyes and Looked back Signaling at The Shivering People. Tommy Unclipped His Cape, and Gave It To The Two Shortest People There, The Duck and The Ram. Techno Grunted and Gave His Coat up To the Taller people. The fox and Half-Enderman. _   
  
_Tubbo looked up to see Tommy place his coat on Quackity and Him, He looked back at Techno to see him Irritated. Techno had Grunted and unclasp his Red, Blue Cape. He had Walked to the other's and put it around the others. (Fundy, and Ranboob) _   
  
_Techno looked back at the door and His Gloved hand knocked on the door frost Creating around his Hand. He seemed more Irritated than before. Tommy on the other hand had seemed to look smug at Techno's little accident. _   
  
_ "Come in" was heard beyond the door, Both Princes had Became More Serious. Techno had Seemed To make a Handle, grabbed it _   
_ And turned it, making the open **Very** Slowly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh it's still short, I could do better but I jusr wanted to give y'all something

**Author's Note:**

> Hahha. Motivation Goes brrrrr. Haha It's Not Long enough.


End file.
